a new beginning
by stella808987
Summary: Tori and Beck have liked each other since god-knows-when, but what happens when she finds him sleeping in the basement?


Tori came home with a tired look on her face; Classes were so boring these days. The only good thing about today was hanging out with her childhood best friend Liz and seeing Beck in her English class. Beck was her long time crush but only Liz knew that. Tomorrow was the first day of the winter vacation for them.

Tori's P.O.V:

"I'm home" I yelled

"In here" my mom called from the bedroom

"Hi mom, what r u doing "I asked

"Oh, your father and I are going on our annual 2 month cruse, remember?" she said .Every year my parents would go on a long cruise that would depart from Florida and reach who-knows-where.

"Sweetie, could u do me a favor, please play with Arianna today. She has nothing to do and is very bored."

"Mom! "I groaned. Arianna was my little sister. She was 12.

"Victoria, please."

"Okay "I replied. I went into me bedroom to take a little nap. After about an hour I woke up and went to Arianna's room and knocked "Hey Ari, wanna come down and play?"

"Sure Tori be down in a sec "she yelled

We both went down to the garden and had been only playing for 5 minutes when the ball got trapped in some thorny bushes in our neighbor's garden.

"Whoops" said Arianna "Mr. Hallway will not like the idea of us trying to get the ball from there."

"Wait a minute, I think Mom kept an extra ball or two in the basement, I'll go get it" I said

I ran down to the basement. Mom always keeps extra stuff over there cuz she doesn't like throwing it.

I was about to run to a huge cupboard where mom kept mine and Ari's stuff when I bumped into someone.

"Oww" I shrieked in pain. I hopped over to the lights' switch and turned it on.

What I saw nearly stopped my heart beat.

It was Beck lying on the ground, sleeping.

I went over to him and after countless tries on trying to wake him; I managed to do so by shaking him vigorously.

"Huh?" he said

"What r u doing here? I shrieked "u nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Oh, hey Victoria "he said

"Oh, hey Victoria, that's all you can say? I want answers, now, cuz if my parents get to know you're here, they're going to kill us both!" I said with a panic.

"Gee, relax "He said "I had a fight with my parents so I came here "

"Oh, "I said calming down "why didn't you go to one of your friend's house?"

"Cuz most of them live in apartments and some of them don't have basements"

"Wait how did you get my address and how did you come in?

"Your friend, Liz gave it to me and I snuck in through the back door an hour ago, I was sleepy so I decided to take a nap but I didn't know you would come and find me. If you have a problem with it, I can leave." He said calmly and was about to get up when I stopped him.

"No, no, I don't have a problem with it." I said "If u wanna stay, then stay."

"Really, thanks" he said. He got up and gave me a small hug causing me to blush a rosy red colour. Secretly, Beck was also crushing on Tori from a long time but didn't dare tell her.

"Oh, and call me Tori, that's what my friends call me "I said

"So, are we friends?" he asked, causing me to blush again.

"Well, if u wanna be "

"Okay, so now we're friends" He said with a chuckle

"Tori, come meet mom and dad they're going "Arianna yelled from the kitchen

"Oh crap, I forgot" I yelled "Stay here, I'll be right back "And I ran up before he could say a word.

_**On the porch:**_

"Where have u been?" Ari asked

"Oh, just clearing a few things" I lied. I hate lying especially to m sis but I have to in this case.

"Honey, were going to miss u a lot." said my mom

"We're going to miss u too" I replied. And with that they rode off to the airport.

'Okay, Ari, why don't you go up to your room and chat with your friends or watch TV or something and I'll make u dinner in an hour. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure" she said and went back to her room.

I, on the other hand, went to the basement to check up on Beck. I saw him looking through my and Ari's photo album when we were little. "Sorry about that" I said.

"No problem" he said "By the way, just out of curiosity, what were u doing that was so important?"

"Oh, my parents are going on their annual 3 month cruise. "

"Wow. Cool, so that means you'll be alone for 3 months

"Yeah, just me and my sister."

"Wait. You have a sister?" He asked

"Yeah, hand me that album" I said. He gave me the album and I took out a pic of me holding the newborn Arianna in my hands when I was five.

"Oh that's your sister?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"And also ,you were a very cute child" he said making me blush yet once again

"Thanks" I said.

"Umm, I gotta go clean my room and then make dinner for u and Ari, in an hour. Is that alright?" I asked

"U'll really make dinner for me?" he asked

"Sure, why not?" I said "I mean we r friends, right? "

"Thanks, you're really nice." He said

"No problem" I said. I was about to run up when I remembered something.

"Hey if you want anything just text me okay. You do have your mobile , right?" I asked

"Yeah,can I have your number? " he asked. I gave him my number and ran upstairs.

I finally managed to clean my room and ran downstairs to make dinner. I managed to make enough spaghetti for the 3 of us . I took Ari's plate to her room and then took beck's and mine to the basement.

"Thanks" he said when I handed him his plate.

"You sure know how to cook"

"Yeah"

"So what do you usually do after eating?" he asked me

"Oh nothing , when mom was there she would clean the dishes but now I have to and after that I usually go chat with Liz." I answered

"Well for making dinner, I'll help you clean the dishes." He said

"Really , you know how to do the dishes?"

"No , but I can learn fast"

"Well…"

"Oh come on , u did so much for me and I wanna help you"

"Ok, ok , just keep it down"

We went to the kitchen to do the dishes and after that we sat for a while at the table exhausted.

"I never knew doing chores would be so tiring "said Beck

"Yeah" I heaved "By the way ,where r u sleeping tonight?"

"I don't know , probably your basement." He answered

"No way ,you're coming to my room" I told him

"It's alright maybe I can sleep in the guestroom" he said

"No , I said it. You're coming in my room and that's final. Trust me ,u don't want to sleep on the hard sofa's we got in the guestroom ." I said

He chuckled. "Fine" he said

I took him to my room. I opened the door for him and said "try not to make too much noise, Ari's room is right next to us."

"Okay and you've got a cool room" he said

"Thanks" I said "I'll go get u a spare toothbrush"

_**Beck's P.O.V:**_

Wow. Tori is so nice No wonder I'm in love with her. I just hope she also likes me.

I was about to sit on the bed when I heard Tori's phone ringing . I got up and took it to see who it was .

It was a text message from Liz saying that: _you're crush at your own house! Epic! U have got to thank me for this cuz I gave him your address! Bye :)_

Crush? What was she talking about? Does Tori really like me? If so then I have got to tell her that I like her back.

_**Tori's P.O.V:**_

I came back to my room to see Beck sitting in the bed

"Hey your phone was ringing." He told me.

I took it and read the message "It's from Liz" I told him

"Really, well she knows I'm here. And when u went to make dinner I told her u knew I was in your house, anyways what's it say?" he asked

"Oh, just that she gave u my address" she told me. Beck chuckled cuz he knew that was not the only thing Liz said.

"Well ok , can I have the toothbrush?" he asked

I gave it to him and when he went to the washroom, I quickly put on my pajamas and got a book form my cupboard and sat on my bed reading it.

He came out after about 2 minutes and saw me reading the book.

"Romeo and Juliet, huh? U like reading Shakespeare?" he asked

"Yeah, I love it " I said , then as if on cue there came a lightning bolt and heavy rain started to pour down.

"Oh no" I yelled "Arianna! , she's scared of lightening"

I ran to her room to see her sleeping soundly

"Good that's a relief" I said

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing Ari's afraid of lightening but she's sound asleep" I told him

"And r u afraid?"

"No - I mean a little bit but come on Ari's five years younger than me" I said

"Right" he said

"Well, I'm sleepy so I'm off to dreamland" I told him and laid down in the left side

"Goodnight" he chuckled and laid down beside me on the right side.

We both turned to see each other once again and his smile made me smile before I drifted into a long sleep.

_**IN THE MORNING:**_

_**Beck's P.O.V: **_

I woke up to find Tori's fingers intermingled with mine. She was probably scared of the lightening the last night. I lifted myself up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked so cute sleeping soundlessly. I the let go of her hand and went to the bathroom to shower. I had only 1 pair of clothes so I put them on and came out to see Tori waking up. She lifted herself up from the bed and said "u already up?"

"Yeah "

"Okay ,well I better go shower."

_**Tori's P.O.V:**_

I took a quick shower and then put on a red shirt and jeans. I really wanted to wear shorts but it's still raining outside, so it's really cold.

I came outside and saw Beck staring at me

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just you look really beautiful."

"Thanks and hey today's the first day of winter vacations so I'm taking u somewhere"

"Really , in this rain ,where? He asked

"I'll tell you later" I replied "I'm going to make breakfast , what would u like ?" I asked

"Oh French toast" he said

With that I ran down to see Ari waiting at the table for me

"Hey munchkin good morning , what would u like for breakfast" I asked her

"Oh anything" she replied

"I went to the kitchen and made 2 omelets' and French toast and then put mine and Ari's on 2 plates and went back to the table.

"Here" I said "Hey Ari, would you mind if I went with Liz to the mall? You could invite Jamie over" I told her

"Okay Tori you can go, I don't mind"

"Thanks" I told her "you can invite Jamie over now " and I'll be back in time for lunch and I'll also pick up something for u from McDonalds"

"Okay" she said and ran up to her room

I washed the dishes and went up to my room to give Beck his breakfast. "Wow, this is delicious" he said

I giggled "thanks"

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards my room

"Oh no, Ari thinks I'm in the mall right now "I whispered

"Okay don't panic lets hide in the washroom " Beck told me .

He took my hand and led me in the washroom closing the door behind me . We entered the bathtub and pulled the curtain in front of us

"She is so gonna catch us" I said.

"Sshhh" he said putting one hand on my mouth and the other on my waist so I don't lose me balance.

We heard the bathroom door open and Ari came in. She took the toothpaste from the shelf and came out of the washroom and went to her room.

Beck took his hand off my mouth but still kept holding onto my waist.

"That was close" I said

I tried to come out of the bathtub but he was still holding me.

"Oh, sorry" he said. I blushed. He let go of me and we both came out.

"So where are we going , did I hear you say the mall?" he asked

"Yeah we're going shopping"

He gave me a confused look "Boys don't do girly dresses and peppy shoes"

I laughed "No silly, we're to the mall for you. I figured since u would be staying here for a while you'll need clothes"

"Wow. Nobody ever did something so nice to me, thanks"

"No problem" I said "We better get going" I put in my jacket and boots and we went to my car.

We reached the mall and it was nice doing some shopping. We bought 3 shirts and 3 jeans and 2 pairs of sneakers. We went to McDonalds and brought some food.

"Oh I forgot my cellphone in the shop; I'll be right back "I said

I went to the shop and got my cellphone and was about to go out when someone stopped me.

"Hey Tori"

"Oh hey, Liz" I gave her a small hug.

"So u here with Beck?"

"How did u know? "

"Oh I just figured" she replied" So has he made a move on you yet?"

"Liz, stop it, I don't think he likes me"

"Why not?"

"I don't know "

"Look, u won't know unless u talk to him, now I gotta go, good luck, and bye"

"Bye" I replied. I went back to Beck who was waiting patiently for me.

"Hey, what took u so long?"

"I met up with Liz"

"Oh cool, so u ready to go?"

"Yeah"

The ride back was quiet except the radio of course.

I unlocked the door and we came in. Arianna was still in her room. While Beck went in my room, I went to my sis's and gave her the happy meal and went back to my room.

"So what do wanna do now" I asked

"I don't know"

"Wanna watch some movies?"

"Sure" We ended up watching paranormal activity 2. It was so scary, at the part where the baby floats I got so scared I held onto Beck's arm which later made me blush.

It was nearly 5 when the movie finished. Good. Snack time.

I went down and put some chips in two bowls, one for Ari and one for me and Beck. Then I took 3 cans of cola and went upstairs. I put the snacks on the dresser and went to Ari's room to give her, her chips and cola.

When I came back, Beck had already started to drink. I drank mine too and then started eating the chips. Once we put our hands in together and they slightly touched, sending sparks flying through my hand. Beck just smiled and pulled his hand away. Afterwards, we played board games in which I won multiple times. It was almost 8:00when I heard the door knock. Beck quickly hid under the bed while I went to open the door.

It was Arianna. "Hey sis, I'm bored." She said" Could we play soccer?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie but it's still drizzling outside and besides I have to finish some work. Why don't you video chat or call someone" I said

"Okay." She replied

I closed the door behind her and Beck got out of his position under the bed

"Sorry about that" I said

"No problem" he replied. "So, Tori…."

"So Beck…."

"I was wondering if I could…. I don't know ….maybe take you somewhere tomorrow"

"Sure, where?"

"That's a surprise."

"Well, okay"

Suddenly I got a phone call. It was Liz. I went into the hall and answered: "Hello?

"Hey, Tori it's me Liz, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow."

"Sorry Liz, already made plans"

"With pretty boy?" she asked. And I could hear the smirk.

"Yeah"

"Well, ok gotta go"

I went back to my room.

"Hey Beck, I'm going down to make dinner" I said

I went down to see Ari already there. I made diner and then handed it to her. I ate mine and washed the dishes. I then took Beck's plate to my room and while he ate, I tucked Ari into bed and kissed her goodnight. I went and brushed my teeth and then took my book and started to read while Beck brushed. When he laid on the bed, I turned off the lamp and turned to see him smiling.

"Goodnight" He whispered

"Goodnight" I whispered back.

_**In The Morning:**_

I woke up at about 9 and found myself laying a lot closer to Beck since I was last night and his hand gripping my waist like he did yesterday morning in the tub. I blushed and gently got out of his grip and went to take a shower. It wasn't raining anymore so I put on a dark blue and purple shirt and light blue shorts. I came out and went to make breakfast. I gave Ari her plate in her room and went to my room with mine and Beck's plate. He woke up as I entered.

"Well, good morning" I said

"When did u get up?" he asked

"About an hour ago and hurry up or you'll have to eat a cold breakfast" I told him.

"Okay, okay" he said while getting up. " U really look nice today"

"Thanks" I said.

He went and took a shower and then came and ate his breakfast. I on the other hand went to Ari's room

"Hey, u done eating?" I asked

"Almost"

"Ok can you spend the day at Jamie's; u guys could also have a sleepover" I said "Cuz I'm going out and I don't want you to be alone"

"Okay, but you drop me off."

"She lives only 2 houses away"

"Yeah but I'll have to pass Mr. Hallway's house and he scares me."

"Okay, I'll go" I said. I helped her pack and then we went to Jamie's house. Then I came back to my house to see Beck washing his breakfast dishes.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked

"I went to drop my sis at her friend's house" I answered

"Okay, r u ready to go?"

"Yes, but where?"

"That's a surprise"

"Well, okay then, let's go"

I went and sat in the car waiting. He came out after about a minute and sat in the driver's seat.

"I hope u like it" he said

"Oh, I'm I'll like it" I replied the rest of the ride went in silence.

Beck parked the car near a thick forest and helped me out. He then blindfolded my eyes.

"Hey" I said

"Come on, this is really special"

I grabbed his right hand and he put his left one on my waist and led me towards the huge trees. There was a branch he failed to notice and I tripped over it but luckily he caught me just in time.

We walked for another 10 minutes or so when he stopped.

"OK, take off your blindfold" he told me

I did so and the most beautiful scene in the world was in front of me. There were all kinds of flowers around me and in the middle was a narrow river and all this was surrounded by thick trees as if to make this place a secret.

"Wow" I breathed

"Looks like you liked it" he chuckled.

"More like I love it! " I said "Thanks, for showing me this place, Beck. You're the most special person in my life" I said giving him a kiss in the cheek and hugging him. " U really makes me feel special"

_**End of P.O.V**_


End file.
